


Pensando en el amanecer

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, not a happy fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Ya ha pasado un día entero desde que ella murió, su cuerpo está encerrado en una tumba en la fría tierra de un cementerio. Spike está solo en la casa vacía que había sido su hogar, recordando. Esperando atar todos los cabos en su cabeza, ordenar todos los momentos, los recuerdos. Es su manera de honrarla, esta última noche. Cuando llegue la mañana Spike saldrá a ver el sol por última vez y se acabará todo.





	Pensando en el amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Situado bastante tiempo después del fin de las series. Spike y Buffy han vivido una vida juntos.

Ya ha pasado un día entero desde que ella murió, su cuerpo está encerrado en una tumba en la fría tierra de un cementerio. Spike está solo en la casa vacía que había sido su hogar, recordando. Esperando atar todos los cabos en su cabeza, ordenar todos los momentos, los recuerdos. Es su manera de honrarla, esta última noche. Cuando llegue la mañana Spike saldrá a ver el sol por última vez y se acabará todo.

\---

  
Angel entró despacio en la sala. Spike estaba sentado en el sillón, a oscuras, con la mirada perdida, pensando en el amanecer. No reaccionó a la presencia de Angel.

—Spike. Llevo un rato buscándote. Creí que estarías en el cementerio.

Spike ni volvió la cabeza. Habló después de unos segundos, cuando Angel ya pensaba que no iba a contestar, con voz tranquila.

—No te ofendas, jefe, gracias por pasarte, pero quiero estar solo.

Angel se acercó a él, pero no demasiado. Se apoyó en una de las paredes laterales, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No deberías estar solo en esta casa. ¿Por qué no vienes al hotel por unos días?

Spike no se movió.

—No es como si hubiera estado veinte años comiendo ratas, Peaches. No eres mi jodido Whistler.

—Spike, prefiero tenerte a la vista. No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería.

Un destello amarillo pasó por sus ojos, aunque Angel no lo vio.

—¿Tontería? ¿Es lo que te parece esto?

El momento pasó. Spike se levantó con aire cansado, se acercó a la ventana de la sala y apoyó las manos en la repisa. Esa ventana daba al patio que tanto se parecía a otro patio de mucho tiempo atrás, con un porche y unas escaleras… No podía pensar en eso ahora.

Con la cabeza baja, de espaldas a Angel, Spike volvió la cara, aun oculta de su vista, y habló casi en un susurro.

—Con todos los años que has vivido, y aun no puedes entenderlo. No puedes hacer nada. Nadie puede.

Angel se acercó a Spike y le puso una mano en el hombro, forzándole a volverse y mirarle de frente por primera vez en toda la conversación. La mirada que vio en sus ojos fue como el toque de una mano helada en su alma. Inexpresiva, vacía, sin rastro de voluntad. Sin rastro de ese espíritu brillante como una llama. Spike sonrió con una mueca que no encajaba en su rostro carente de emoción.

—Vuélvete a tu agencia milagrosa y déjame en paz. No soy una de tus ovejas desvalidas. Estamos más allá de eso, ¿no?.

—No voy a irme, William. No voy a dejarte así. —Las palabras que no había dicho quedaron flotando entre ellos. “No voy a dejarte morir”.

Spike le miró un instante.

—Entonces me iré yo. —Empezó a moverse hacia la puerta.

Angel le sujetó por el brazo con un movimiento brusco.

—No te dejaré.

Spike se paró en seco. Angel habría esperado que intentara soltarse, que forcejeara, que le gritara, que hubiera intentando pegarle, pero nada de eso pasó. En vez de eso Spike se quedó muy quieto, inanimado.

—Suéltame —dijo con suavidad. Con demasiada suavidad.

Angel estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Le sujetó más fuerte y le zarandeó, a ver si reaccionaba.

—¡Que no! Vas a venir conmigo.

Spike seguía sin oponer resistencia, como ajeno a lo que estaba pasando. Esto estaba tan fuera de lugar que preocupó a Angel más que todo lo que ya había visto esta noche. ¿Qué podía hacer para sacarle de esa catatonia? ¿Y si no podía hacer nada?

Porque Spike estaba hundido, estaba tan afectado por la muerte de Buffy que no quería seguir existiendo. Angel lo sospechaba, y lo que estaba viendo se lo confirmaba. Estaba empezando a asustarse.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que quizá no pudiera salvarle. Sintió una ráfaga de amarga impotencia y de rabia.

—¡Dios, Spike!

Le estampó un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó contra la pared, donde rebotó y cayó al suelo con un gemido. Sin decir una palabra. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron de su nariz al suelo de parqué, silenciosamente, como en una pintura abstracta, redondas, perfectas.

Angel se quedó allí de pie con el puño apretado, mirando a Spike, mirando la sangre del suelo.

—No te lo permitiré.

Spike levantó la vista y habló con frialdad.

—No es decisión tuya. No eres mi guardián, no eres mi padre. No eres Angelus. Hace mucho tiempo que no eres mi Sire.

—Nunca he dejado de serlo. Aunque tú no quieras.

—Es verdad, no quiero.

Spike se puso de pie sin prisa, sin mirarle, se limpió la sangre de la nariz, y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir de la casa.

Angel no sabía qué hacer. No había funcionado nada, hablarle, pegarle, intentar hacerle reaccionar. Y las palabras de Spike le habían herido más de lo que quería reconocer. Maldito chico…

—Está bien. Di lo que quieras pero no voy a dejarte hacer ninguna locura. No puedo obligarte a tener ganas de vivir. Pero sí a seguir vivo.

Spike se volvió en el mismo umbral, a medio salir.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? Dime, ¿vas a convertirte en mi puñetera sombra?

—Sí, si es necesario.

Spike soltó una carcajada breve, casi un resoplido.

—Ya, el gran hombre va a ser la niñera de un vampiro suicida. No te haces idea de lo patético que suena eso. Además no me lo creo.

—Me da lo mismo cómo suene. —Angel avanzó hasta donde estaba Spike, en la misma puerta, con expresión tozuda.

Spike le miró con desconfianza.

—Mira, no entiendo muy bien de qué vas. ¿Por qué de pronto te preocupa tanto lo que me pase? Has estado años sin dar señales de vida.

Angel apartó la mirada, incómodo.

—Buffy y tú…

No sabía cómo seguir, pero no podía dejarlo así. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Quizá era la última vez que hablaba con Spike, quizá sus palabras le hicieran decidir que merecía la pena seguir en este mundo.

—Me aparté porque no estaba muy seguro de poder aceptarlo sin más.

Desde luego había captado la atención de Spike. La expresión ausente había desaparecido de su cara, ahora lo miraba con cierto interés.

—No jodas. No es tu estilo. Nunca te ha importado meterte donde no te llaman.

Spike avanzó unos pasos fuera de la casa, pero siguió hablando.

—Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros, dejaste muy claro que ya no querías a Buffy. No sabía que estabas celoso.

—Es que no es ella quien me ponía celoso. —No dijo más.

Spike no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero enseguida pasó de la incredulidad a la ira. Habló en un tono bajo, contenido.

—No hagas esto, Angel. No te inventes cosas para hacerme cambiar de idea. No funciona.

Angel miró a Spike, las ojeras de su rostro marcado por el dolor reciente, su confusión, su enfado, y sintió el muerto corazón dar un vuelco en el pecho al pensar que Spike no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para él, y ni siquiera le había creído cuando se lo había dicho. Que Spike sabía lo que sentía Angelus pero no lo que sentía Angel.

—No estoy mintiendo.

Las palabras no servían, Angel tenía que demostrárselo. Así que saltó al vacío. Se acercó a él, cogió su cara entre sus manos, la atrajo hacia la suya y lo besó como si fuera la última cosa que iba a hacer en este mundo. Al infierno con todo.

La sorpresa inicial de Spike en seguida quedó derrotada por la calidez y el hambre de ese beso, pero todo duró apenas un par de segundos. Spike le empujó con suavidad pero con firmeza para apartarlo de él y Angel se tuvo que retirar mucho antes de saciar su sed.

—Angel… No. No puedo. Ahora no. No imaginaba… ¿Cómo esperas que pueda…? —Spike se separó más de él, agitado, confuso.

Pero no enfadado. Angel se quedó donde estaba, de pie, con expresión herida. Había sido una verdadera agresión hacerle eso a Spike ahora que estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su amor, sí, pero había conseguido su objetivo de hacerle reaccionar, despertarlo de su aturdimiento. No había sido muy distinto del puñetazo que le había dado antes.

Sólo que además había sido totalmente sincero por su parte, y le había afectado a él mismo mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Así que ahí estaban los dos de pie en el porche, mirándose y sin saber qué hacer. Y empezó a salir el sol.

Angel reaccionó primero, cogió a Spike y lo empujó dentro de la casa, entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta.

Ahora estaban los dos mirándose en el vestíbulo, y seguían sin saber qué hacer.

Para sorpresa de Angel, fue Spike quien rompió el hielo.

—Supongo que no te vas a ir aunque te lo pida, ¿no?

—No.

Spike suspiró, entró en el salón arrastrando los pies y se sentó en el sofá. Angel le siguió y se sentó a su lado, sin tocarle.

Después de un rato en silencio Spike le habló, con la voz empañada por la tristeza.

—Esto ha sido una jodida revelación para mí pero no cambia nada. Ella está muerta, y me siento como si también estuviera muerto, muerto de verdad. No sé si voy a poder superarlo. Y que ahora tú estés ahí no me hace sentirme mejor.

Por eso Angel no le iba a dejar solo. Porque no sabía si Spike iba a poder superarlo.

—Pero voy a estar ahí. Al menos ahora me crees.

Spike no sabía qué decir. Estaba demasiado herido y cansado.

—Sí, te creo. Y sé lo testarudo que puedes llegar a ser.

Le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien, quédate conmigo hoy. Considéralo una prórroga.

Angel le sonrió. No volvieron a hablar, cada uno en su lado del sofá. Después de un rato Spike se durmió, vencido por el cansancio y la pena. Angel lo miró dormir, y pensó en la pila de cenizas que hoy no descansaba sobre la lápida de Buffy. Intentó no pensar en mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en noviembre de 2010.


End file.
